Percy and a cheat
by Jpg83
Summary: Percy catches Annabeth with Jason and gets pissed off. The council calls a meeting. Where Percy wakes up is a different world. His mission? Save the creator and meet some friends along the way.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

Today was my first day back at camp in a month. It has been a year since we defeated the Primordial of Earth, Gaea. Grover and I were chasing down what we thought was a son of Hades but he was actually a son of Pluto so it took us longer than expected because we had to take him to the wolf house.

I told Annabeth that we would be back tomorrow because I haven't seen her since the meeting on Olympus after the giant war. Since she was the new architect of Olympus she was there ever since. It has been a year.

Because of this I want to sneak into camp to surprise her and make a good impression. I hadn't told her this but I had bought the ring. I asked her dad and he said it was up to her but the man who saved the world more than once would be a good son in law. Athena wasn't so easy to convince. I had argued with her for three months over Iris messaging before she accepted the hero of Olympus was worthy of her favorite daughter's hand in marriage.

I had asked Thalia and she was all for it as were most of my other friends. I hadn't mentioned it to the Romans because I'm pretty sure Reyna might get a little mad along with the Amazons. I snuck up to the porch of the Athena cabin and tried the door. I was shocked to find it locked. Chiron didn't allow the doors to be locked to get into cabins.

What I heard made my blood boil. I heard the girl I was about to ask to marry me say "I love you Jason." At the end of the sentence I was so shocked I wanted to either go cry or kill everything. My anger got the best of me and with one swift very pissed off kick I blasted the Athena cabin's door off its hinges.

At this point my eyes were literally glowing in anger and power I looked down and saw a green and black aura circling around me. I walked in and calmly asked "How you Guys doing." I was not exactly happy to find one of my best friends and girlfriend making out on Annabeth's bed. They immediately stopped and their faces paled the blood draining from them seeing me. I had to stop myself from growling in anger as the girl I had loved since I turned twelve and had been in a relationship with was cheating on me with the Roman I thought was my friend. Annabeth spoke stuttering at first "P-Percy you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow. Why are you here?" I laughed hollowly in a demonic fashion which would have scared Tartarus, before saying with a tear running down my right eye "I came to proposed to my girlfriend." I took the ring box out of my pocket and opened it and threw the six thousand drachma custom ring that I had to help Hephaestus make. It was one of the conditions from Athena for me to propose. As the ring was in the air in a single fluid motion I took out Riptide making it into a sword and slicing the pure and expertly cut diamond owl that was the size of a nickel straight in half.

They both stared at me as I walked out of the broken doorway with the ring halves clinking on the ground and walked out to camp half-blood. Camp was busy and there were about three hundred as all the gods had to claim their children. It was lunch time so everyone was at the dining pavilion. It was quite noisy and I noticed the hunters were there. At this point I was shattered.

I let the tears fall as they came but I was still so pissed off I knew I was about to explode. The screams and shouts turned into complete dead silence when the camp noticed me. My eyes radiated light and they were wet from the tears streaming down my face. A minute ago my aura would have challenged a god but that was before I caught the two kissing. My anger and rage doubled engulfing me in what looked like black and a dark sea green flames.

There were gasps as the campers realized who I was and that I was back. There were about sixty new campers who had came when I was away so they had only heard stories of what I had done and my feats and accomplishments. As the camp saw me some also realized how angry and pissed I was right now. I couldn't deal with them right now so I just walked to the beach.

I could tell I was about to do something Jurassic and I didn't want to hurt the camp so as I reached the barrier I stepped past it so I wouldn't hurt the camp. As I stepped out of the boundary I let out all of my emotions. I could feel the entire camp and the hunters watching me but I didn't care I let out a death curdling scream and felt my connection to the sea and earth.

I looked out and the entire sea in front of me had forty foot Tsunamis. There were hundreds heading out to the ocean and I wasn't done. I let out more anger and the swirling green and black flames doubled as I let out a roar and reached up and punched the ground and it just shattered. As my fist connected it was as if a sinkhole just swallowed everything within five miles. The devastation was massive. I could tell with my fathers powers I had let out a category nine earthquake.

I looked around and just sat down. The earth everywhere that I could see except for camp and where I was standing was gone. There was just a massive crater that went on with a five mile diameter. I was glad that New York was a bit aways because I wanted to punch the ground again but I let my power seep out as I turned to see Camp's barrier. All across the magic barrier were spider web cracks and after a second it shattered into a poof of golden dust. As I saw it I let go completely of my anger the aura and my glowing green eyes and power disappeared leaving me sitting on the only green spot other than camp in five miles. I looked to see the camp was fine except everyone in the dining pavilion that had been watching me were now in the middle of camp sprawled out on the ground. I sighed and walked back into camp as I was no longer angry I was in my simple skinny blue jeans, my camp t-shirt, and I had my pen in my pocket.

As I walked up I was stopped who was looking at me in awe. She spoke confused "Camp's barrier can withstand five Titans attacking it how can a demigod a man none the less destroy it with one punch?" I didn't answer but I could see the recognition in her face of the tears running down my cheats and my red eyes. At this point I wasn't angry I was just sad I ignored the people calling me and went to cabin three. When I got there I just cried and cried thinking about why she would have left me. One word just kept repeating in my head "Why?" Why did she do it? Why am I not good enough? Why with Jason? Why did I lose her?

3rd person POV Olympus

Zeus slammed his master bolt on the marble floor silencing the Olympian council. He started by saying "Thank you all for showing here today I have not called this meeting it was called by Artemis." There were some weird looks and some questions but the gods stayed mostly silent when she spoke "This is a video of what happened at Camp three days ago." There was a large almost iris message video of Percy when he was first seen walking through the broken Athenian cabin door his power surging off in massive waves.

As they watched most of the gods only gasped some were terrified. When he punched the ground even Zeus was awe struck. They still had no clue who this figure was and how he was so powerful. After showing the display of power Artemis stood saying "He is not a threat to Olympus if that is what you are thinking. In fact that is Percy."

Everyone gasped or yelled when she spoke except for one she stood from her chair and said "It is because the daughter of Athena cheated on the boy with Jupiter's son and Percy caught them when he was going to propose!" Aphrodite was pissed off and she continued to say "Percy had the most true and strong love I have seen in the past thirty millennium and those kids had to go and ruin it!" Some of the gods were still just shocked but Athena was just mad at her favorite daughter.

Everyone looked at Zeus and he said "I believe we must speak with those three the barrier should be back up around camp correct Artemis?" She replied with a nod and Zeus said "Hermes go get Annabeth, Apollo Jason, and Artemis go get Percy." The three nodded and went to retrieve the three.

As Hermes Appeared in camp he was angry to hear what was going on, the rumor in camp was that Percy cheated on Annabeth and she was the one spreading it. Silently he just tapped Annabeth on the shoulder then they were back in the throne room.

When Apollo arrived in New Rome he was angry to see Jason laughing and sitting about calmly. He got closer and his eyes widened as he got closer and could hear the arrogant son of Jupiter telling Reyna and Frank how Percy "Cheated" on Annabeth. He nonchalantly walked over saying "hey dude follow me." He grabbed his shoulder probably a little harder than necessary flashing them to the center of Olympus.

Artemis had been here the passed three days with the hunters making sure there were no monster attacks after the barrier broke. After it reformed she went straight to Olympus to tell what happened. So when she got here she had to hide to make sure she wasn't seen. She snuck to cabin three and nocked she didn't get an answer so she tried the door. It opened but she couldn't see him in the bunk room and got a little worried. She stepped into the bathroom and to her surprise saw him lying face down in a full bath tub. Without thinking she pulled him out and threw him on the floor starting CPR and mouth to mouth. She checked his pulse with her ear and shot up seeing as how fast his heart beat was. She looked down at the boy who was soaking wet and in a pair of boxers and their eyes met. She thought it through and put her hand over her mouth. Percy was still in shock being woken up by getting kissed by the goddess of maidens. She finally met eyes with the boy to see how terrible he looked. He seemed to be tired, hungry, and you can tell he has been crying. Before he could say anything Artemis put a hand on his chest and she appeared on the throne, a soaking wet Percy in boxers on the ground.

Aphrodite just laughed some of the goddesses blushed and Zeus just said "Artemis why is the hero of Olympus wet and naked?" Everyone looked at her and to everyone's especially Percy's surprise she blushed. The gods looked at Percy and he just shrugged and looked away standing up to hide the blush. He looked down to find himself still covered in Ocean bath water so he dried himself with his father's powers. When he looked around he found he was not alone seeing as his ex-girlfriend and the guy she cheated on him for were next to him. He just huffed in recognition hardly sitting on the ground facing away from them. His eyes glasses up and he had to keep himself from being angry or crying. He was facing towards Hestia's throne and she gave him a sweet sad smile and snapped and he had clothes. They were warm and smelt of his mother's apartment and he smiled. He stood and bowed to the big three and asked "Lord Zeus why did you call us here?" The other two nodded but most of the gods seemed to just ignore the daughter of Athena and son of Jupiter. "I have called you here to discuss some things..." Zeus was cut of when Percy literally started to disappear. From his head down in a matter of seconds gone.

Percy POV

Zeus started to speak "I have called you here to discuss some things..." My vision and hearing were gone and I couldn't feel anything. It was pitch dark and silent. Until she spoke "Percy, I have called you here to talk to you." I turned to see a woman who radiated power and beauty like nothing I have ever seen before. "I have witnessed what has happened to you, your feats, and everything you have lost. Right now you have nothing. You have lost almost everything you care for. I want to ask you a favor, a deal of sorts." I nodded before asking "Who are you?" She smiled brightly saying "I am Balance, ancient one, and my domain is reality and dimensions. That is why you are here, my sister is trapped in a dimension different than yours. You are the only one I could think of to help me." I looked at her in awe and asked "What is your sister's name?"

She looked saddened while saying "Chaos, creator of the universe." My jaw hit the ground and I said quickly "I will do it." She smiled and said "Sadly in the reality I speak of all of the Devine beings are about five times as powerful than where you are from. That being said each of the Primordials agreed to give you their blessing to help you gain power and defeat her captor." I looked at her shocked and asked "How long will it be until I should be able to get her back?" She sadly answered "I am sorry Percy even I do not know. But if you wish to help I will give you all of our blessings."

I nodded and as she touched my forehead eighteen other powerful beings appeared and touched me somewhere and started chanting. When the last word was spoken each one said "good luck Percy" and flashed out. As everyone but Balance left it felt like I was literally melting, my skin burnt and the heat was unimaginable. It was like I had bathed in the river of Styx only two hundred times worse. After about an hour of me being in so much pain I thought I was going to die it just all went away.

I stood up and I felt like I was thirty times better at everything. Balance smiled and summoned two mirrors before saying " take off your shirt." I listen skeptically and when I looked in the first mirror I was shocked when I saw my back. There was a large tattoo on my back with the symbol of each of the eighteen Primordials in a beautiful black circle and half of a circle filled in being Balances blessing. It was pure white. Balance then said "Chaos told me I was allowed to bestow her blessing upon one person in the case she is ever captured but know you are the first to receive the blessing of each of the Primordials and the first to receive the blessing of me or my sister. She touched the other half of the circle of her blessing and I watched as my body glowed and my tattoo was complete.

But that was not it. Down my back were two large parallel scars. They were massive and when I thought about them I let out a cry of pain when wings shot out like magic but I could tell the bones formed inside me because they came out of the scars and I could feel each one like it was coming out of a space inside my back. One second later I had ten pairs of bone wings. I looked at balance and she nodded saying "when you master the domain that Primordial's wing will change to that domain." I thanked her then she said "In the place you are going Roman and Greeks are one so I will help you out. She rolled up my sleeve revealing my Roman tattoo with a Triton above it with the letters SPQR and three lines. She raised her hand and magically made the tattoo have eight lines and I was just impressed. She said "I will send you off, but know when you wake up it is a very different world and all you will have is Riptide and some rag clothes because you will be thirteen again." I was about to protest when she pushed my and everything went black again.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two

I woke up and was surprised my field of vision was exactly like normal except there was a menu screen that said "Good morning Percy, you are thirteen, an eight year first cohort legionnaire, and son of Poseidon in this world. Do you accept?" I reached out and pressed yes. I looked down to find I was actually in my thirteen year old body. To my amazement after a few seconds it showed a new screen.

Percy Jackson

Son of Poseidon

Killer of Kronos and Gaea

Bane of Monsters and evil

Demigod

Blessed by every Primordial, Chaos, and Balance

Age:13

Height:5,8

Jobs:

Savior

Hero

Swordsman

Base aptitudes

Strength:1

Power:1

Endurance:1

Charisma:1

Intelligence:1

Agility:1

Luck:1

Skills

Killer

You have killed many and at this point are practically a master.

Swords

From constant use you are able to use any blade with deadly accuracy

100% more damage when using sword

Intelligence

From learning and fighting with many different people you know everything to know about Greek and Roman mythology

Quest Alert!

Save Chaos before you go home!

Rewards

Immortality

Happiness

Possible new girlfriend

Respect from everyone

Redemption

New purpose in life

Failure

Death

Universe is destroyed and concurred

Do you accept?

Yes/no

I looked on in disbelief at what this was. I laughed as I realized this was just like a game. I took the obvious decision and clicked yes, as I did I felt like I was thrown out of the black room towards a massive planet. I flew towards the ground and knew it would hurt, I looked around for water. To my surprise I saw an ocean which was easily four times the size of the Pacific. I kept soaring down and saw just how massive this place was. I could tell it had to be at least a few times larger than earth.

I kept falling and when I was about a mile up I saw a massive medieval style city with a castle and buildings like those in Europe. I soared getting closer and closer to the ground, I reluctantly looked down and as I did I slammed into the water. Well it was more of me being sucked into it but I still flew down to the bottom which was probably a hundred yards deep. As I landed on the bottom I looked myself over and saw I had weird leather clothes on. In my pocket were a pouch of twenty Drachma and Riptide.

I smiled to myself but was shaken as a voice said "My lord why are you here?" I turned to see a massive pufferfish and said "I am a little lost, mind telling me where to go?" He nodded with his entire body and said " head east a mile and just walk up the coast to find the closest small town my lord." I nodded my thanks and swam with incredible speed thanks to Pontus' blessing making me swim twice as fast. And that was on top of my dad's power.

I reached the shore walking out of the ocean perfectly dry scaring an old fisherman on the dock. I ignored him and gazed at the massive kingdom which must have been twenty miles wide. I then remembered the fish saying this was a small town, I shook my head and walked forward I just walked down the middle of the street and saw many people bustling about. Most only wore rags. I got halfway to the castle before I saw a place I could read that said "Bank of Demi humans"

Quest Alert!

Find out the currency here and put your money in a bank. Also learn a little about this world.

Rewards

Failure

No chance of finding Chaos

I walked into the bank and pressed yes. As I stepped in I saw several bank tellers, all were elves with elongated triangular hair. Most had blonde hair and blue eyes. I walked up to a young looking girl and smiled saying cheerfully "Hi I am a son of Poseidon, can you help me." Every single person in the room froze. I looked at the young elf and asked "What, isn't this a bank for demigods?" She nodded saying "it is just that Poseidon has been missing for the past millennia." I gave her a sideways glance and asked "What do you mean missing?" I casually made the water in her glass float and formed it into shapes. There were gasps from the others when they realized I was not lying she stuttered saying "H-he hasn't been seen since the Titan War began a thousand years ago, some people claim he was dead." That shocked me and I asked "How would a god die wouldn't he just fade?" She looked at me and asked "What is fading?" I just shrugged and asked "So what kind of currency does this world use?" She looked at me and I realized I slipped up so I corrected myself and said "I have lived underwater growing and learning from fish." Some people just nodded but she said

I'm not going to put in much detail so...

1 aluminum =$2

1 copper =$20

1 bronze =$200 USD

1 silver = $2,000 USD

1 gold = $20,000 USD

1 drachma = $200,000 USD

I pulled out the pouch of drachma and the elf girl looked at me like she was about to faint she said wavily "I have never seen one drachma let alone twenty! Sir you are rich do you understand?" I just shrugged and she took the money counting it and said "here. This is your cash card, use it when you pay." She handed me a black credit card with a skull and I laughed "Ol uncle Hades must have made these." I grinned as I walked out of the bank.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three

Alert quest complete!

You found out information and went in the bank

Reward

Cash card

I walked down the street and as I went passed one shop I smelt something wonderful. I walked in and saw no one was inside except five happy looking kids who seemed to be eighteen. I walked up to the counter and asked "what is the best dish you have?" The girl smiled and said actually we are children of Hestia and we make food that reminds you of homemade cooking." I stopped and asked "Wait children of Hestia? When did she break her vow?" I looked at them with concern and the boy said "Our mother broke that oath Millenia ago." I looked at them and said "dang I thought she would never break it." They looked at me skeptically and I said "She is an old friend." They brought me a plate of my mothers chicken noodle soup and a blue cookie and I handed him my cash card and he said "Oh my gods, who are you?" I looked at him and said with a smile "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." All of them wfroze and didn't move as I ate the delicious meal quickly. I handed the boy who was still standing there the plate and I said are you going to ring me up or..." The teens just unfroze and carried on with their work, glancing at me sometimes. As the kid came back he said "you paid five aluminum thank you for your business."

I stood and asked "Is there anything you guys can tell me about this place, like modern day things, like the Olympians? I have no information other than there are gods." The boy nodded while looking shocked and answered "About a Millenia ago, Kronos the Titan and an evil version of Gaea the Primordial attacked the Olympians with all of the Titans and Giants, the doors of death are open but only to immortals like gods, primordials, Titans, and Giants. The Greek and Roman gods were joined and they have been revealed to the world and fight together. Jupiter and Athena went over to the other side. But their children and the rest of the gods are still fighting. Since the war started no one has seen or heard from Poseidon. Ever since all of the gods have been trying to have as many demigod children as possible, well except Artemis and Hera for obvious reasons. The leader of the Titans is Gaea, the leader of everyone else is Zeus. The fifteen continents are each separated by an ocean or mountain range. Once every two weeks, the allies group at New Greece at a massive stadium in Olympus to discuss the enemy. Each God rules over one continent. We are on the fifth largest out of them all, Lotus which is ruled by Artemis and the hunters. The other thirteen Olympians have councils that help them make laws and countries and on the fifteenth continent is the army and Gaea herself, they have a population of twenty billion all willing to fight for her to rid the world of gods. On our continent we have ruffly three billion and we are the fourth most populated. The continents went to the gods who had most power the more power the more land. The standing is Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, and so on. Each continent is also ruled with both Roman and Greek gods with some exceptions like Poseidon, Jupiter, and Athena all have their Greek or Roman sides in control." He finished and I thought before saying "Wow. Thanks for the food and tell your mom I said hi. Even though she probably won't remember me." They nodded and I stepped out looking at where I was.

Quest Alert!

Find a place to stay tonight.

Rewards

Rest

information

Spread your name

Failure

Possible death

Tiredness

Do you accept

Yes/No

I clicked yes and went on to look for somewhere to stay.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four

After a few minutes of walking I found an inn and walked to the front door. As I walked in I saw the girl at the front desk having a blade pointed at her throat. Without thinking my smaller body moved on its own. Within a second the gold sword was in half with me on the other side of the boy who seemed about eighteen. I turned and said "It isn't nice to point a blade at a lady mister." He growled at me and drew a second dagger and pointed it at me saying "Hey kid you shouldn't mess with me I am the son of Zeus." I rolled my eyes. Apparently the cocky bastard's kids have as big an ego here as they do in my world.

The demigod charged at me but was on the ground without me even having to draw my blade again. I had sucker punched him breaking his nose. I smiled at the shocked girl who seemed about twenty and said "Hi Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon what did this arrogant dude want?" She looked at me processing what I said and had just done. Then she muttered "S-S-Son of Poseidon?" Before snapping out of her thoughts and said "He thought because he was the strongest demigod in this kingdom he was allowed to stay for free. When I told him no he threatened me." I rolled my eyes saying "The nerve of thunder beard's kids I swear..." She looked up like I was about to get shot by a bolt of lightning before I asked"Excuse me how much a night to stay here?" She looked back at me and asked "coin or card ?" I handed her my black cash card and she looked at me like I was a god. She said shakily still looking at it like it wasn't real " six aluminum" I nodded as she handed it back to me. She handed me a key and said "Room six"

I laughed as I heard her say "Son of Poseidon..." As I walked into my room. I went to bed quickly and woke up like no time passed but I looked out the window to see the sun rising.

Alert Quest complete!

Find a place to stay

Rewards

Rest

information

Spread your name

I grinned and smiled until something happened.

Alert you have leveled up

Choose one to level up

MAGIC: current level 0

Health: current level 6,000

Learning: Current level Max

Likability: 1

Add ten points to any category

I clicked magic but I was a little offended by my likability being one.

Alert you upgraded your magic to level ten you can now use master level spells.

Percy Jackson

Level 2

Son of Poseidon

Killer of Kronos and Gaea

Bane of Monsters and evil

Demigod

Blessed by every Primordial, Chaos, and Balance

Age:13

Height:5,8

Jobs:

Savior

Hero

Swordsman

Master Magician

Base aptitudes

Strength:1

Power:1

Endurance:1

Charisma:1

Intelligence:1

Agility:1

Luck:1

Skills

Killer

You have killed many and at this point are practically a master.

Swords

From constant use you are able to use any blade with deadly accuracy

100% more damage when using sword

Intelligence

From learning and fighting with many different people you know everything to know about Greek and Roman mythology

Apollo Artemis certified

Because you trained under them on Earth you are a superb Archer by the gods of Archery's standards

Mist user

You can manipulate the most thanks to Thalia and Chiron's teachings

Charm Speak

Aphrodite and Piper taught you to use charm speak to its full potential

Hestia's Flame

Because you are her champion on Earth you have her blessing and domains. Because you unlocked magic you can control her element fire.

Domains of the twenty ancient Devines

You can control all of the domains to some degree because you were blessed by them. Will be able to control them better when you master a domain.

Bone wings

You have twenty wings for each ancient Devine you were blessed by but they will not work properly until you master the domain so right now they are bare bones. Can't fly yet, good for intimidation.

Elemental

Because of your blessings you can control all elements such as water, earth, fire, ice, wind, time, love, and lightning. Just think about it.

Master of magic

You can preform any master level magic but you don't know any spells, (Learn some)

I read through all my skills and powers and was amazed. The second I smelt it my stomach growled and I ran down the stairs to find the same twenty year old girl cooking I said "Hey." She visibly jumped and said "Wow most guests don't wake up this early." I looked out the window and saw it was morning and asked "Most people don't wake up with the sun?" She just shook her head. I sat down and she set down a plate of eggs bacon potatoes and orange juice.

I thanked her before standing and putting half of the plate in the hearth saying a silent prayer to the gods "to everyone who has ever helped me thank you." I walked back to my table and sat and started to dig in. She gave me a look so I said "It is a custom where I am from to sacrifice the best parts of our meal to the gods, it actually gives them a short boost of the power you know." She looked surprised and interested at the same time but went back to cooking.

We both turned as there was a nock at the door. The girl walked over and opened it to see a man in full Roman battle gear walk in. She bowed saying "Why is there an official legionnaire in my humble inn?" Before He spoke I said "Wait? You are a legionnaire official?" He nodded saying "Yes I am you should show some respect." He raised his shirt sleeve to reveal a SPQR tattoo with a hammer with fire and three lines. I stood and said "Haha that's cool you are a son of Vulcan." He stepped closer and said "no it is not "cool" I am an official." I stepped forward and pulled up my sleeve to show my tattoo and they both gasped and bowed saying "I am so sorry." In unison. I was confused so I said "No it is fine, I was made a part of the first cohort when I was five, they thought I was a son of Neptune so I was there for a few years until I found out I was actually a son of Poseidon. But they couldn't really kick someone who has saved gods out so I am a Greek who was accidentally mistaken as a roman son of Neptune."

The man and girl just started at me the man said "I was sent to receive a Percy Jackson, the king wishes his audience." He was talking to the girl but I intervened asking "Why does he wish to speak with me?" He looked at me and I heard him mutter "I should have known..." He looked at me and said "He wants to see the man who beat the kingdoms most powerful demigod with ease." I nodded picked up the last piece of bacon on my plate and said "Thanks for the room." She nodded as I ran out the door with the piece of bacon in my mouth.

As we rode his carriage to the large castle we were silent until he asked me "Did you ever meet your father?" I just looked at him sadly and told him part of the truth. " He left my mother the day I was born." He just looked down and opened the door for me to step out. Was we were walking through the front doors the first thing I noticed the sheer scale of how massive the palace is.

As I got to the center of the large room I bowed and said "your majesty" I was surprised to hear a familiar voice "raise your head. I have a few questions. Everyone but him leave." All of the others in the room silently. As the final person left I sat down and laughed saying "Wow Nico, long time no see. How's the sis?" He looked at me bewildered and asked "How?" I looked down and realized he is from a different world. I looked back at him and said " oh I'm sorry my lord you don't know me I am here on a quest from the Primordials, I am actually not from this world." He looked at me in shock and said "Gods... That means you know me from where you are from?" I nodded saying "We were actually best friends, and your sister... Was in the hunt." He nodded and said "so it is true?" I looked at him in confusion, until he said "A boy falling from the sky, a kid walking out of the ocean perfectly dry, a rich thirteen year old, A son of Poseidon, and someone who can beat the strongest demigod in the kingdom in seconds. Percy Jackson. Dang." I smiled at all of the things I did yesterday and said " So what did you wish of me your majesty." He looked at me and said "Tomorrow is a tournament, every kingdom sends their strongest man or woman to the capital to fight, if they win that kingdom gets money, also if you get first you get to fight the hunters and if you beat Thalia the lieutenant then you receive Artemis' blessing." I perked up and said "Thalia? As in Grace?" He nodded and I laughed "Where I am from I could beat her with one hand behind my back." He looked at me in shock and said "Percy Jackson would you like to represent the kingdom of South Leaves in a battle of the continents?" I just smiled and nodded while looking at the screen that appeared in front of me.

Quest Alert!

Fight for Nico and South Leaves against every other strong fighter on this continent.

Reward

Fame

Money

Recognition

Artemis' blessing

A place in the war against Titans

Failure

Death

Sad life

Balance will be disappointed

Chaos will die.

Do you accept

Yes/No

I pressed yes and I asked Nico "Where do I go?" He called in a maid and I was taken to a plush room and given some new clothes. A white T-Shirt that said South Leaves in black on the back and pants that were aquamarine. I set them on the edge of the bed and looked into the bathroom to find a shower. I hopped in and half an hour later I got out refreshed and hopped into bed. As my head hit the pillow it went black and in a snap I was back awake. I sat up and saw through the balcony a breath taking view. The sun was rising and I could see the town and ocean sparkling. I got up and put on the clothes and walked out the door. When I stepped into the throne room I saw a surprised maid who let out a squeak then said "I am sorry breakfast isn't ready, my majesty never wakes up until late usually. " I laughed and said "Yeah Nico has been like that since he was young." She looked at me funny and I said "We are old friends." She nodded and left the room.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five

I waited for five hours until Nico came out in a black T-shirt and pajama pants. When he got up it was twelve so it seemed like lunch but I guessed if he didn't like the sun he would just sleep through half of the time it is up. He sat on his throne and said "So Percy, we leave in twenty minutes you cool?" I nodded and said "OnceI eat we can leave he nodded and dozed in his chair. When the maid brought me my food I took the massive plate and dumped three fourths of it in the hearth and prayed "I just hope Artemis Isn't a man hater as much here" I felt like I could just laugh at my prayer to anyone. As I went back to my seat and Wolfed down the rest of the rich stew.

After I finished Nico and I got in a carriage with no horses. I laughed at him half heartedly summoning two massive steeds and Hooked them onto it. I looked at him and said "Your majesty would you like to see some real bones?" He looked at me confused and asked "what do you mean?" As he asked I felt my shirt magically split at twenty ten foot bone wings sprouted from my back. He stumbled back almost dropping his crown off his head and said "Dude you have to use that when we are introduced!" I smiled and we shared an evil plan and smile before entering the carriage.

It took us twelve hours to get to the middle of the continent. It was beautiful. There were cities bigger than some American states. As we reached the top of a large hill I got a panoramic picture of Artemis and Diana's capital. It was massive. Spanning two hundred miles, it was pretty big. We got to the center which was ten times the collesium in Rome and I just looked at the stadium. Nico pointed to the large Inn next to it and said "we stay in the inn but will fight and do the intro in the stadium." I nodded and Nico parked the cart in the busy field next to the inn and we got out as the skeletal horses disappeared.

As we got our reserved key the manager at the desk said "so your majesty you finally got rid of that dick?" He grinned and just nodded as we walked away. He handed me a key and we went to our separate rooms. I went to sleep falling immediately under hypnosis' spell

I woke up ready and with a fresh pair of the clothes I was wearing on the dresser. Even though there were two hundred and ten opponents we would only fight about a month. The first fight is 1v1. On the second day there would be one hundred and five and a rest day, on the third day is another fight but it is groups of fifteen. After that fight we go two weeks then all against each other.

I caught a glimpse of the time and realized Nico wouldn't wake up for five hours and I didn't have to fight for six hours. So I walked out of my room and decided to look for a store that sells magic spells. I went to the front desk and found the guy who Nico knew and once I saw him I said "By any chance do you know where I could find magic spells?" He looked at me and asked "You can use magic?!" I nodded saying "anything up to master level spells." He looked about ready to faint. "You do realize no one has preformed a master level magic spell since The first Master magician? And only twenty people on this continent can use even basic magic!" I just shrugged and he said "You would have to look at the museum of magic about seven blocks north of here." I nodded and started my walk. When I got my ticket and entered the museum I looked at everything and when I was about to leave I saw a stand that said "Merlin's Master spells." I went to look at it and was mad when the book was closed. I went to the front desk and asked for the manager. When she walked out to me I led her to the book and said with a little charm speak and used the mist telling her "I will buy the book of master spells for one gold and this book will be replaced with a replica while I take the real one." I finished she nodded lazily and taking out a key from her key ring unlocked the case and handed me the book. When it touched my palm it turned sea green and the pages flew open, in a matter I knew each of the spells.

Spell one

Teleport

You can teleport anyone or anything including yourself anywhere, no matter size or distance.

Spell two

Health

Your hands turn into healers, whatever you touch regrow a to be perfect condition as long as it is living.

Spell three

Reaper

With one touch you can kill anything living. Anything.

Spell four

Gold blood

Make yourself immortal for five minutes can only be used once a day at max.

Spell five

Summon

Calls forth any number of the undead you need.

Spell six

Shield

Impenetrable bounce around you.

Spell seven

Light

A ball of light like a mini sun that follows you for thirty minutes

Spell eight

You can call upon any force of nature of any size to do your bidding for one minute.

Alert level up due to learning Master magic

Percy Jackson

Level 3

Son of Poseidon

Killer of Kronos and Gaea

Bane of Monsters and evil

Demigod

Blessed by every Primordial, Chaos, and Balance

Master Magician

Age:13

Height:5,8

Jobs:

Savior

Hero

Swordsman

Base aptitudes

Strength:1

Power:1

Endurance:1

Charisma:1

Intelligence:1

Agility:1

Luck:1

Skills

Killer

You have killed many and at this point are practically a master.

Swords

From constant use you are able to use any blade with deadly accuracy

100% more damage when using sword

Intelligence

From learning and fighting with many different people you know everything to know about Greek and Roman mythology

Apollo Artemis certified

Because you trained under them on Earth you are a superb Archer by the gods of Archery's standards

Mist user

You can manipulate the most thanks to Thalia and Chiron's teachings

Charm Speak

Aphrodite and Piper taught you to use charm speak to its full potential

Hestia's Flame

Because you are her champion on Earth you have her blessing and domains. Because you unlocked magic you can control her element fire.

Domains of the twenty ancient Devines

You can control all of the domains to some degree because you were blessed by them. Will be able to control them better when you master a domain.

Bone wings

You have twenty wings for each ancient Devine you were blessed by but they will not work properly until you master the domain so right now they are bare bones. Can't fly yet, good for intimidation.

Elemental

Because of your blessings you can control all elements such as water, earth, fire, ice, wind, time, love, and lightning. Just think about it.

Master of magic

You can preform any of the 8 master level magic you know some basic spells, (Learn some more)

Alert you have leveled up

Choose one to level up

MAGIC: current level Max

Health: current level 6,000

Learning: Current level Max

Likability: 1

Add ten points to any category

I clicked likability and received a new message

Alert you have chosen likability

Everyone likes you, except those you don't like or your enemies.

Likability level MAX

I grinned and walked back to the hotel after giving the museum manager my card and getting it back. Surprisingly that had taken three hours so I decided to get food before heading back.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six

To my surprise I had chosen to try a soup that was made of deer on this planet but it tasted exactly like a salmon filet. I finished and paid for my meal and walked towards the inn. As I was about a block away I stopped and saw two things I wanted.

I walked into the first store and checked out in a few minutes. What I bought was a bag that only weighed one pound no matter how much stuff you put in it and it could carry an infinite amount of things. I walked out and stopped at the other tiny store. It said "Magician book with three spells!" I waked in and to my surprise the book cost almost nothing. The novice spells only cost three aluminum. I walked out and read the book. The three spells were

Spell one

Invisibility

The user disappears completely to anything living for however long the user wants. User makes no noise, heat, image, smell, aura, or bloodlust.

Spell two

Magic Bow

Summons a beautiful engraved mahogany recurve bow with a one hundred pound draw weight. When you shoot wooden arrows with razor sharp platinum tips will infinitely reappear in your quiver.

Spell three

Memorization

Cast this spell and have a photographic memory. Remember you will be able to see your past too so be wary.

When I finally made my way back to the Inn in the lobby I could see a tired just woken up Nico. I walked up and pulled out the sea green magic books and asked "Guess who is a master Magician?" He looked at me and to the books then his eyes popped and he started laughing. "You are one weird dude." We stood and walked over to the stadium and I asked "should I use an invisibility spell to walk in then my wings?" He looked at me deviously and said "when they announce South Leaves appear wings spread." I nodded and went through each pell in my head.

We got to our respective entrance and waited. Finally the announcer said "And in dead last place, the kingdom who placed dead last last year, Southern Leaves." I walked behind Nico and when we're about to walk out of the shadow I thought about it and made myself invisible. We walked to center stage and I heard everyone screaming boo and when we were in the center of attention I let go of my spell and made my wings expand. There were gasps and wows but Nico just smiled at my impressive display. We walked to our spot and sat. I put my wings in but no one really noticed them go into my back. When my butt hit the seat I saw the hunters of Artemis and the young goddess herself walk up to stand on the stage. Artemis went to a podium and spoke into the microphone "We welcome you today to the hundredth annual continent clash. The winner will get one hundred drachma for their country and five for themselves. Also they will have a chance to face off against the hunters, each five times stronger than the average demigod."

She cringed before saying it "If you beat every hunter in my hunt and myself at archery then you win my blessing!" Most people cheered but I couldn't help but giggle and leaned over to Nico and said "I wonder if I can beat her and Apollo at shooting in this world too?" He looked at me for a second and we both let out a laugh.

"Today we will have the fights based on power so strongest versus strongest, this will be based on last years standings ok first up will be Southern Leaves against North Star..." I ignored the rest and looked for North Star. To my surprise they were next to us. "So weakest vs second weakest." I said. We went to fighting arena eighty six and after ten minutes the slim male elf walked out across from me. I looked him over and all he had was a bow. We entered the circle and I laughed as the starting noise was that of a racing game when it hit zero, the elf had already drawn his bow.

I saw the arrow fly through the air like it was slow motion. When I grabbed the first one the second took me by surprise because I didn't see him cock another one. Though I didn't see it until it almost hit me I managed to snag it out of the air and sprinted to where he was. Without him noticing I slipped behind him and used both arrow tips in my hands and put them up to his throat. I asked "do you yield?" He gulped as I pushed the small deadly razors to his throat he let out a hard "I yield" and I let the wood arrows drop to the ground. I walked out of the stands and everyone was silent until Nico started clapping and yelled "Woo Percy!" All of the other viewers started groaning because they were from northern star.

I walked over to Nico and as we were walking out he said "That was amazing, this is the farthest my kingdom has made it in the past three centuries!" I looked at him and asked " You haven't won the first battle in three hundred years?" He just nodded grimly and said "Zeus sent his sons to different continents to research and gain more knowledge but most of them used their titles to push around the people of small towns. And the son that had came to my kingdom was the weakest son of Zeus but he was still somewhat powerful. So we had to deal with him and other week sons of Zeus." I nodded and we walked out to see the other fights. Out of the twenty or so fights we saw not a single one was even as strong a I was when I joined Camp half blood when I was twelve.

Quest Alert!

Defeat opponents and win for Southern Leaves.

Rewards

Fame

Money

Fight with Hunters

Failure

Universe will be concurred

Do you accept?

Yes/No

I clicked yes and we went back to the inn. When we got back it was six in the afternoon. Nico and I went to a table and started talking. He was the first to say anything and asked "How are you going to fight fourteen people at once?" I looked at him an took out my pen. He looked at it and I said "It is enchanted." He replied with a nod and said "Tomorrow they will scout you out so be as normal as possible."


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter Seven

Nico was right, it was only eleven o'clock and I was out looking through a plaza. I turned a corner and counted the fifth person watching me today. I haven't bought anything but I was itching to find something new enchanted. I walked passed a shop and immediately stopped, on the top of the store that was a sign that said "learn how to enchant today!"

I walked into the shop and found a library with an old squirrel like man. And I mean literally, he even had a tail.

He stood up and walked over and grinned saying "You are my first customer in forever. No one wants to put in the work to enchant things!" I looked at him and asked "why not?" He smiled sadly and said "To enchant something you have to be a level one magician, and for someone who doesn't know any magic that would take three years." I looked at him shocked and said "I am a magician, how do I enchant?" He looked at me skeptically and said "You are a magician?" I nodded and used the teleportation spell to appear behind him. I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me his eyes the size of saucers "Y-You just used Merlin's first spell, teleportation! A master wizard!" I grinned and said "So where do I start?" He shook my hand and said "Gods alive! If you can preform such high level magic with ease you would be able to learn to enchant with little effort." I looked at him and asked "What do you mean?" He brought me to the back room of the library and pushed open a secret door.

Behind it was a massive warehouse which I could tell was an enchanted room. I looked around and said "Wow such a brilliant way to use a pocket dimension." He grinned and said "I didn't think anyone else knew what one would look like. On this continent, I am the foremost enchanter and I sell almost every enchanted item sold." I looked at him with amazement and asked "What is your magic level?" He looked at me and smiled saying "I am a level three magician. What about you sir?"

I put my hand out and said "Percy Jackson, level ten Magician." He looked at me and looked like he was about to faint. He pulled up a chair and said "Gods, how many spells do you know?" He waited in anticipation and I replied saying "Eleven, eight master, three basic." His jaw dropped and he just looked at me and I looked back asking "why, how many do you know?" He shook his head and said "I am a third tier magician and only know three spells, but I have over three hundred spells that I unlock when I reach the correct level." I looked at him and asked "I have perfect memory, would you mind me looking at all of the spells? In turn I will help you enchant things and I will share all of the new spells I learn with you?" He nodded and we shook hands him saying I get sixty percent you get forty percent of profits, when you start enchanting that is." I nodded and handed him the beginners magic spells that I learned and said "you can keep it, I will always remember them." He grabbed the book and it turned a flame red and he glowed, him learning the spells.

He walked over to a massive book and said "That spell memorization will make both of us about ten times faster at enchanting." He handed me the two foot tall book and handed it to me. "Just look at every page and you will know what to do when you want to enchant something. Some things you need to do some crazy things like drop it in a volcano but mostly it is simple like sprinkle salt on it and chant some things. Remember you can only use up to one enchantment per item good luck reading Percy. I'm going to work." He started to run from table to table with an enchanted box of materials following him. I heard him yell "We are going to make so much cash now I don't have to spend five hours each enchantment looking for what to do!" I looked at the man and gasped at who I realized it was.

A sixth year old Leo Valdez squirrel man was my business and magic partner. I laughed to myself and started to flip through the pages and after two hours of Leo prancing around enchanting every object in the ware house I slammed the book shut and let out a groan rubbing my head. I walked over to him and said "what's up why aren't you moving?" He was standing still looking down at a sword. He looked at me and said "This sword needs to be enchanted by covering it in fire." I looked at him and said "Leo in this world you haven't gotten over your mom have you?" He looked at me and said "Wait what do you mean? How do you... You aren't from this world?" I just nodded and and said "In my world you son of Hephaestus and I are actually close friends. We actually saved the world together and you got over your moms death by realizing you were not the one to cause it." He looked at me and said with tears in his eyes "I didn't kill my mother?" I shook my head and said "it was a freak accident and you could not have done anything." He let out a few tears and said "wait I never met my dad and how did I help you save the world?" At that moment a flaming hammer appeared over the demigod and I stuck out my hand and said "welcome to the world of the Devine gods a magician, son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez."

He looked up and saw the hammer and said "That is wicked!" I grinned and said "Stick out your hand," he did with a questioning look and said "Think about a pull on your gut, using your father's powers, and then think of the tips of your fingers catching fire." He closed his eyes and I could see him concentrate. He opened his eyes and on the tip of each of his ten fingers looked like the flame of a bic liter. He jumped up and down like a child and screamed this is totally awesome." I handed him the sword and said now do the same thing only think about engulfing the sword in the flames you just made. He did and after about ten seconds, the fire erupted around the blade and he grinned a familiar maniacal grin and said "Thank you." I nodded and left the room and went to the library. I read every single magic book and learned three hundred and twenty seven different magic spells (No I am not listing them) and was leveled up.

Percy Jackson

Level 4

Son of Poseidon

Killer of Kronos and Gaea

Bane of Monsters and evil

Demigod

Blessed by every Primordial, Chaos, and Balance

Master Magician

Age:13

Height:5,8

Jobs:

Savior

Hero

Swordsman

Enchanted

Magician

Base aptitudes

Strength:1

Power:1

Endurance:1

Charisma:1

Intelligence:1

Agility:1

Luck:1

Skills

Killer

You have killed many and at this point are practically a master.

Swords

From constant use you are able to use any blade with deadly accuracy

100% more damage when using sword

Intelligence

From learning and fighting with many different people you know everything to know about Greek and Roman mythology

Apollo Artemis certified

Because you trained under them on Earth you are a superb Archer by the gods of Archery's standards

Mist user

You can manipulate the most thanks to Thalia and Chiron's teachings

Charm Speak

Aphrodite and Piper taught you to use charm speak to its full potential

Hestia's Flame

Because you are her champion on Earth you have her blessing and domains. Because you unlocked magic you can control her element fire.

Domains of the twenty ancient Devines

You can control all of the domains to some degree because you were blessed by them. Will be able to control them better when you master a domain.

Bone wings

You have twenty wings for each ancient Devine you were blessed by but they will not work properly until you master the domain so right now they are bare bones. Can't fly yet, good for intimidation.

Elemental

Because of your blessings you can control all elements such as water, earth, fire, ice, wind, time, love, and lightning. Just think about it.

Master of magic

You can preform any of the 8 master level magic and almost every public spell released.

Alert you have leveled up

Choose one to level up

S

P

E

C

I

A

L

I clicked luck and I know have one in every base aptitude except I have three luck. I grinned and went to the inn because it was already midnight.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter Eight

When I woke up the sun was rising but I decided to go rather than roam around but to train. Seeing as I was in my thirteen year old body, I didn't know if it would preform as well as my nineteen year old one. Though I was only six feet tall on earth, I was still in really good physical condition. So I wanted to see how well I could preform.

I walked to the bottom of the inn and I saw it was extremely busy. Apparently a lot of people wanted to watch the battles. So I pushed through the crowd and walked over to the arena.

When I walked in the front doors I found it odd to find the place was completely empty. I pushed open the door to arena one and saw something surprising. In a circle surrounding Artemis, about fifty hunters were attack in at once as a well balanced group.

I watched for a few minutes and realized two things. First, this was how the hunters trained and second, there were some of my friends down there like Zoe, Bianca, Thalia, and surprisingly Annabeth. Though seeing her made me angry I calmed down telling myself it wasn't the real one. After ten minutes all of the hunters were defeated so I decided to make my presence known. I walked down to the sand covered ground and bowed saying "lady Artemis. I wish to spar, I ha not battled properly in a long time and would like to test my skill against one of the most powerful goddesses known to man."

She seemed to be conflicted before saying "Very well but if you cannot fight in the tournament tomorrow it will be your own fault." I nodded and stepped into the circle. As soon as my foot touched the sand several arrows were shot towards me. I dodged to the left to find five more coming towards my head. I rolled to the right but saw three arrows each pointed at my face and I realized I couldn't block it so I thought about it and the spell activated making a protective barrier around me. Artemis' lowered her bow and said "Holy Zeus you can use Merlins' spells" I nodded and dropped the barrier. I summoned my bow but she had hers back in her hand. I saw four arrows fly towards me and shot each one out of the sky with my large recurve. Some hunters gasped and I even saw Artemis grin as I matched her volley for volley on arrows. After shooting nonstop for five minutes I got bored so I drew an arrow but teleported myself behind her with the razor sharp tip almost touching her scalp.

I grinned and I think I saw some hunters faint as they realized Their mistress lost. She turned around and said "That is unfair I wish to spar again no magic." I shrugged and un summoned my bow walking back to where I was before. I saw Artemis hand her bow to a hunter and she pulled out two familiar hunting knives. She raised them to her nose and the girl with the bow who I now realize is phoebe started counting down "three, two, one, go!" As she said go I hopped about ten feet to the right. I had sparred Artemis before and she always charged swiftly when using hunting knives. She looked around for me only to growl seeing me on the other side of the ring.

Though she was usually in a nine year old's body on earth here she looked about twenty. Back on earth though after Gaea attacked for some reason she had switched to an eighteen year old form of herself.

My thoughts were interrupted When this world's Artemis appeared in front of me. Her speed was daunting but so was mine. I grabbed both of her wrists when she attacked and made her drop the knives. They clanked on the ground as I held her wrists in my hand. Even though she looked twenty she was only five feet tall and I could easily wrap my hand around her legs. Her wrists were so small it felt like nothing. But they were very warm. I was interrupted when I received two strong kicks, one to my gut and one directly in my nuts. I let out a verbal "Oof" and had to drop down to my knee.

I pressed a pressure point on her neck and she passed out. We both laid on the ground. Her unconscious me writhing in pain where my mergers felt like they were in my stomach. The hunters starred blankly until I shakily stood and sat the goddess of the hunt up and pressed a different pressure point waking her up. When her eyes fluttered open, I got a punch directly on the side of my face which launched me a few feet sideways. She stood and asked one of her older hunters "What happened Phoebe?" She looked at the goddess and said "After you kicked him in his privates he knocked you out then both of you went down. You unconscious him unable to fight. It was a tie." They all looked at me and I said "Thanks for the spar." Before walking back to the inn.

I walked into the cafe and sat next to Nico. He looked at my face and said "Percy what did you do?" I laughed and said "I beat Artemis 1v1 with a bow and she called a rematch. I knocked her out but when she came too she punched me and they called it a tie." He looked at me and said "You beat Artemis with a bow?" I nodded and said "She and Apollo taught me themselves and trained me until I could at least match them evenly." He nodded and said "You are one crazy son of a bitch. Do the Gods treat all demigods like that in your world?" I shook my head and said "No they kinda like me because I have survived In Tartarus, saved the world twice, killed Gaea, Kronos, and multiple Titans and Giants." He looked at me scared and said "Fair enough. Damn glad you are on our side." I grinned and said "let's hope I can kill them again here. I am on a mission to retrieve something."


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine

Since I had an afternoon left to myself, I decided to go see Leo. I walked a couple minutes and found his store. Outside of his shop in a line there were hundreds of people. I thought about the spell in my head and I appeared right behind Leo. I found him Running as fast as possible enchanting like a mad man running from item to item. I yelled at him and said "Valdez what are you doing!" He didn't stop but he yelled back "I told the kingdom for a silver ($2000) they could get anything enchanted within 24 hours!"

I looked at him in disbelief and asked"Need help?" He stopped and looked back at me and ripped the back half of his notebook and handed them to me. All of the enchants were super easy and within three hours I was done. I walked out to the front and started calling them out "Ticket 4012 flame sword! There you go. Ticket 4013 invincible shield. Here's what you ordered. After an hour of handing out each one of the four hundred orders I saw Leo start to pull a cart with another five hundred tools. We finished and Leo said "hey can you teleport us to the Demi bank? I don't feel like carrying massive sacks of silver through the kingdom." I nodded and said "Take me to them." He walked us to the ware houses back room and I walked in and was shocked.

I teleported us to the bank and walked up to the elf and put the four sacks full of silver on the desk and said this will be devised between Leo Valdez an Percy Jackson. She nodded slowly looking at the bags.

After a good thirty minutes of counting she said "You have 4,513 silver.($9,026,000) 60% for Mr. Valdez is 2,707silver and eight bronze. ($5,415,600) and for Mr. Jackson with 40% has 1,805 silver two bronze. ($3,610,400) may I see your cards to put them on." Leo handed he his and it was just plain black. I handed her mine and she said "Wow both of you are very rich men. Congratulations you will both have an upgrade on your cards. Mr. Valdez and Mr. Jackson you both have over 25 drachma in your account so you both get a Zeus card. The highest cash card given to mortals." He smiled at me as we were both handed out cards. It was the same as the one I had before except it had a lightning bolt down the middle.

I flashed us back to his shop and said "If you aren't too busy I had a question." He sat down and said "Shoot." I stood in front of him and said "I want to make a new enchantment." He looked at me and said "Really?" I nodded and said "I want to enchant clothes. I noticed there was only armor not clothing enchantments. He looked at me and said " cool it should only take a few minutes." I looked at him surprised and said "Really?" He nodded and pointed at the book saying "if you didn't know the book evolves every time a new enchantment is made public. It glows so you read the last page. To make a new one you just have to think about what you want and think from your gut and put your pen on the paper."

Thirty minutes later I had drawn up the enchantment I wanted was complete. I looked at the paper and walked over to an empty table. And took off my shirt, pants, and shoes. Setting them on the table I grabbed seven ingredients and put the bowls next to the Items. I used my magic, memory and started to chant while mixing the ingredients and threw them on each article of clothes. I put back the ingredients closed the book and walked out to Leo where he was in the library reading. I said "follow me." The sixty year old demigod got up and ran over. I took him to the test room and said "Use your fire and shoot it at me. He immediately said"No way you... You freaking genius you used an enchantment to make it fire proof" I said matter of factly" fire proof, element proof, blade proof, Indestructible armor, and ultra comfy"

I smiled and spread my arms. He put up a fist and cocked up like a baseball player and launched a fire ball the size of a softball at my gut. I reared back and said " I can still feel impact dude! You didn't have to throw an eighty mile an hour softball!" He laughed then grabbed a spare dagger and threw it at my chest. Where it normally would have Impales my heart the dagger broke and shattered falling on the ground. I reeled back though and rubbed the area and said "Damn that is gonna bruise."

He smiled looking at the dagger and shook my hand saying "Hey Percy you may want to get back to the inn, your fight is tomorrow." I shook his hand and nodded. Before I teleported out I said "If I make it through I will come to help after the fight. I should get here around three." He nodded and I disappeared. I popped into my room and saw tonight was a beautiful full moon. "Judging from its position it is only ten so I'm going to shower."

I hopped out of my clothes and threw them into the hamper to be washed. I waited a few seconds and saw them appear brand new on my bed. But I could tell they were still enchanted so I hopped in the shower without a second thought. I let my body relax and thought out loud "I wonder how much time has gone by back home?" I didn't expect an answer so I willed myself dry and hopped in bed.

I didn't expect a dream so I almost freaked out when everything was pitch black and a familiar voice spoke. I turned to see balance sitting in a chair in a long white dress.

She spoke saying "When you return back to earth after saving Chaos every year you are here one hour has gone by back at your home." I nodded and said "So what has happened so far?" She replied saying "The council was about to start but you disappeared and everyone just realized." I said "Thank you, now how do I get Chaos back?" She smiled and said "You will have to find your father then have him train you for two years after receiving Artemis' blessing. Once you do that you must fight in this world's war and kill Kronos and Gaea again. Once that is done you will find her." I thought about it and questioned "Why do I have to train for so long if I already beat them once?"

She chuckled saying "Percy the Gaea and Kronos you killed were one hundred times weaker than this world's versions. Primordials each have an evil counterpart which is as strong as three Primordials and they appear in one world until they are defeated, then they reform somewhere else. Plus, once you finish your training you will be able to control all of the domains you were blessed with." I just sighed and said " when I return to earth which body will I be in." She said "That is up to you, the body you will be in when you finish the war will be better than your earth one and I would suggest that one, plus, you are in your exact same body it is just you will grow at a different rate here due to you having the blessing of all of the Primordials. So if you change back you will lose all of the blessings and magic you receive here. Right now you have all of the blessings you did and more." I thought it over and decided "I would like to return to earth with the body I have when I finish the war." She smiled and said "Very well." I stopped her and said "Before you go, is there any way you could give me back everything I ever received in battle, like the scars and any marks?" She nodded and said "I am sorry I forgot to add them. It is said a scar is a warrior's memory." She snapped and I fell out of the dream.


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten

Quest Alert!

Get Artemis' Blessing and hunt down Poseidon.

Rewards

Training

Failure

Death

Death of Universe

I mentally pressed yes and I woke up and went to get ready for the day. I looked in the mirror and almost gasped I looked over myself and saw hundreds different scars, all in the places I remember and the white streak in my hair where I held up the sky so Artemis could fight Atlas. I smiled and almost let out a tear remember everything perfectly. I looked at some of the newer ones I received going through Tartarus and I let out a scream as I remembered the darkness of the pit and what I had to go through. I didn't realize it but I had been yelling loudly as the memories flew through my head. The monsters I tried to forget, every single tortured soul. I screamed and cried and heaved on the ground as it burnt physically, I held my head with my hands.

Then with one touch I was brought back to reality. I looked up and saw my old friend well, he was not the one I know but the king of South Leaves looking at me. He looked at me with sadness and said softly "Percy, you are ok, you are safe." I thanked him and sat up wiping my face and said "I am sorry about that. I have a photographic memory and when I saw the scars, I remembered every single damned thing in Tartarus."

I sniffled and he put a hand on my shoulder and said "I can smell the death on you, it is like an ocean, you must have killed millions, you must have fought so many evils. My gods. You... You are so scarred. " I smiled and said with some sarcasm and sadness "Thanks a lot for the reassurance death breath." He grinned and handed me my shirt and pants. I put them on and he said "Your welcome kelp head." I looked at him, laughed and said "You know in my world the girl you had a crush on called me that, you were too chicken to ask her out so you missed her then got mad at yourself."

We both walked out and I asked "How did you you get in here?" He said proudly "It's a secret." I grinned and asked "are you the only son of Hades who can shadow travel?" He frowned and said "Damn you other world dude that knows everything about me!" We laughed as we went down stairs. We ate and discussed who I was fighting in two hours.

It was twelve and I was ready for this battle. There were six other guys and seven girls. I decided I wanted to use my enchanted clothes and I didn't want to use riptide until my fight with the hunters s I walked out of my corner of the arena with just my enchanted clothes and my magic bow. I stepped out and heard the buzzer count down "5,4,3,2,1, GO!"

At that I notched an arrow and got into a defensive stance. There were six people fighting and it ended after about a minute. I counted in my head "that's eleven" then dodged left as I saw a throwing knife whiz past where my head was. I grinned and shot five blunt arrows at the brunette girl who threw it and each one connected with her helmet the last one ringing like a bell and nocking her out "There's ten." Four other people saw me and rushed me at once. I turned my bow side ways and shot four blunt arrows at each person. Three hit with a thud and the fighters crumpled in a heap, but one guy had dived and I noticed he had back biter and a dagger that looked exactly like I remembered the blonde having when he sacrificed his life to rid Olympus of Kronos. I let go of my bow spell and reared back my arm. I took the entire audience when like a bullet Luke's limp body flew through the air and collide with the other side of the arena.

"That's nine!" I shouted and went towards the unlucky eight other people. With no weapons I beat the other eight only taking five minutes. A buzzer sounded and the voice of a female came out of nowhere said "Percy Jackson, representative of Southern Leaves, will move on to fight the final six in two weeks!" I smiled breathing a little heavy and walked out of the arena, half of the audience booing half chanting "Percy, Percy, Percy!"

I walked out and was about to exit the back door when I was intercepted by Nico. "You did Amazing! I think we have a chance of winning." I laughed and said "Nico. I am going to get Artemis' blessing no matter what." He looked at me surprised and said "You might just be able to get it, but remember if you do you will be the first male ever to in history. One more thing, since there is a two week break I have to go back to Southern leaves and do king work until the day of the match so..." I nodded and said "I am fine, I found a job too I am an enchanter, the only on Lotus except my partner." He looked at me and laughed saying "You should definitely invest in some land or you will be so rich you won't be able to do anything with all of your money." I waved goodbye and put some thought into what he had said.

I teleported to Leo's shop to find it three times as busy. I grabbed two of Leo's notebooks from his hand when he noticed me and I used a spell I learned from his library. I finished the spell and time froze. I moved around and completed two thousand enchantments in .01 millisecond. When I was done I let go of time and everything unfroze. I moved the cart outside and called off numbers and My sixty year old boss looked at me and I said "A master magician can easily stop time Leo." I grinned and he looked at me and said "Holy Zeus!" I called out numbers and handed out the things I enchanted for three hours. When I was done Leo handed me the other half of his and I nodded.

In this world, to use magic you have to use mana, seeing as I am a Master magician I have about one hundred thousand mana. Every one minute of time I spend when I froze time takes up one hundred mana. So I used about twenty four thousand mana. I was easily capable to go longer but I didn't want to push myself until I can train more. So I did the next five hundred orders in two hours and took an hour to hand them all out. When we were done I looked at our impressive pile of silver and flashed us to the bank and handed our banker the silver I said "Good evening..." I realized I didn't know her name so I left off and she said "Elizabeth Mr. Jackson." I smiled and said "Well good evening Elizabeth." After two weeks of hard work enchanting, passing out enchanted items, collecting money, and practicing spells today was the last day of working with Leo and I checked my cash card and found I had 622 drachma and five silver in my account ($124,500,000) I smiled and sadly walked over to Leo and said "After I fight against the other six I have to beat the hunters and Artemis. Once I do I will go find my dad, this is goodbye for now." He grinned back and said "You should buy something with all that money, you could probably buy about one hundred miles of land with a tenth of what you have. I looked at him and said "Wait what?" He laughed and said "Percy, there are people in this city, a lot of them that don't see even a silver in their entire life. The average job pays nine aluminum a day." I looked at him shocked and I said "Gods... If I brought my drachma from my world..." He looked and me and said how many drachma do you have?" I replied "Thirteen thousand." He stopped and looked at me seriously and said "gods... If you brought that back you could buy the fifteenth continent once the gods win." He looked at me and paled "No don't actually think about it!" I laughed and hugged him saying goodbye to my friend.

two alerts popped up when I started to walk back to meet Nico at the inn. I pressed the first and it said

Alert due to constant use you have leveled up in stamina, speech, Barter, and Mana storage.

Alert you have leveled up.

Percy Jackson

Level 5

Son of Poseidon

Killer of Kronos and Gaea

Bane of Monsters and evil

Demigod

Blessed by every Primordial, Chaos, and

Balance

Champion of Hestia

Master Magician

Age:13

Height:5,8

Jobs:

Savior

Hero

Magician

Enchanter

Swordsman

Base aptitudes

Strength:1

Power:1

Endurance:1

Charisma:1

Intelligence:1

Agility:1

Luck:3

Skills

Killer

You have killed many and at this point are practically a master.

Swords

From constant use you are able to use any blade with deadly accuracy

100% more damage when using sword

Intelligence

From learning and fighting with many different people you know everything to know about Greek and Roman mythology

Apollo Artemis certified

Because you trained under them on Earth you are a superb Archer by the gods of Archery's standards

Mist user

You can manipulate the most thanks to Thalia and Chiron's teachings

Charm Speak

Aphrodite and Piper taught you to use charm speak to its full potential

Hestia's Flame

Because you are her champion on Earth you have her blessing and domains. Because you unlocked magic you can control her element fire.

Domains of the twenty ancient Devines

You can control all of the domains to some degree because you were blessed by them. Will be able to control them better when you master a domain.

Bone wings

You have twenty wings for each ancient Devine you were blessed by but they will not work properly until you master the domain so right now they are bare bones. Can't fly yet, good for intimidation.

Respect

You held up the sky for Artemis, even the biggest man hater alive sees you as an equal because of your power and selflessness.

Elemental

Because of your blessings you can control all elements such as water, earth, fire, ice, wind, time, love, and lightning. Just think about it.

Master of magic

You can preform any of the 8 master level magic you know three hundred thirty basic to Mage level spells.

Which would you like to level up?

S

P

E

C

I

A

L

I looked over the options and chose power. I felt myself glow increasing in power. So my power is now at three along with luck. I grinned and walked to the inn hoping Nico would be back in time for the fight.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven

I arrived at the inn and was supersede to see millions of people waiting in line to get into the stadium. Apparently when the final battles happen the hundred arena stadium arena magically forms into a one arena mega war field.

I sat on a bench in front of the inn and stood when I heard bones clattering the carriage stopped and Nico hopped out and high fived me saying "Everyone of the citizens of Southern Leaves is watching Percy, if we win, we will spend the money to expand our land to crop fields and mines." I grinned and said "If I don't win then I will literally be killed by a few angry Primordials." He gave me a weird look but brushed it off saying "Give it everything you've got!" We walked in a side door as we were instructed and put into a room to get ready. When there was ten seconds left Nico patted my back and pushed me out the door. I started to walk out the long dark hallway and right before I was visible I heard one of the hunters say "and finally Percy Jackson underdog this year and representative of Southern leaves!" There were boos and screams as I walked out. I was shocked to see the four hundred story tall stadium completely full with every breed of half humans you could imagine. I walked to the middle of the arena and looked at the others, a son and daughter of Ares, two sons and a daughter of Zeus, and a son of Apollo. There was a countdown that said "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Fight!"

As I heard it I stepped into the arena. Straight off the bat I dodged a bolt of lightning an arrow and two spears. I kicked the son of the war God hard sending him flying, his head cracked against the cement stadium wall and the crowd went crazy. The daughter of Ares jabbed her spear at my stomach. I moved right grabbing the staff of it and spinning three sixty connecting the wood strongly against her temple knocking her to the ground. I turned to see three lightning bolts being thrown at my chest. The three of them combined almost had as much power as Thalia and I laughed as it rebounded off of my enchanted shirt.

The screams got louder and the sons pulled out gold swords and the daughter a gold spear. They rushed as one but they were sloppy and you could tell their egos were conflicting because they were almost fighting each other to get at me. The girl raised her spear to charge but was nocked out by a blunt arrow, I looked over and nodded at the boy who shot her. One son of Zeus growled as his sister getting nocked out and went to attack the one who shot her. He charged only to be met with a sword. They clashed and I ripped my focus away to dodge a strike that was meant to cut off my head. I saw his arm extending because he missed my neck and I punched breaking his elbow and grabbed his sword. I put it to his throat and asked "Do you yield he looked up at me with electric blue eyes and said"Never!" Only to be met with a pommel to the face nocking him unconscious. I looked over to the two fighting with swords and decided to join.

I walked over and blocked an attack from the Zeus spawn that would have killed the son of Apollo. I disarmed the blonde and hit his face with the flat of my blade. I turned only to barely dodge an attack that would have grazed my ribs and slammed the other boy's blade into the ground. I walked up and punched his wrist hitting a nerve which made his hand spasm and drop his sword. I ran behind him before he could move, grabbed a steel arrow from his quiver hit the backs of his knees making him fall to the floor and I faced him again with the arrow in front of his left eye. I asked calmly "Do you yield?" He hung his head and said "I yield t Percy Jackson." There was a buzzer and the medics collected the bodies. I went to the center and put up a fist and the crowd of a few million was silent for a minute then roars were heard which went on which was followed by confetti. I turned in circles until the screaming was silenced by Artemis speaking.

"Percy Jackson has defeated the strongest and won the continent clash title of strongest warrior on Lotus! Now he will face the second task, he will battle my fifty hunters for a chance to go against me to win my blessing!" The crowd erupted but shut up again when all fifty hunters poured out and surrounded me. I grinned and pulled out Riptide and slowly turned in a circle stopping when I heard Zoe gasp and ask "Boy! Where did you get that sword?!" I laughed and replied "It was given to me by my mentor Zoe nightshade and I know about its history. But don't worry I know when to keep a secret." I grinned at her face as it turned red with anger and I readied myself for a difficult fight.

The buzzer rang and let loose a fury of silver motion and weapons. From every direction I blocked and dodged attacks. I let my mind go on auto pilot and swung my blade attacking and defending like a pro. I cut through one after another, I had to focus some to make sure I didn't hit any vital spots so I hit mostly stomachs, arms,backs, and legs there was blood all around and was bouncing off my white shirt. Because the hunters were partial immortals their blood was not gold or red so it sparkled like a light in the sun and I took in the beautiful and gore filled scene. My attacks could rarely be blocked by the hunters who all used either knives or bows.

I notice as I was dodging probably the hundredth arrow that they were using real tips and I laughed asking "Are you trying to kill me" to the girl who tried to shoot me? She shrugged and I dodged another arrow and dagger. I looked around to find only twenty hunters left standing, the rest were either on the ground unconscious or groaning at being in pain. I looked around and the attacks slowed. They formed a tighter circle and I laughed. They attacked again and I hit one over the head with my pommel and another I kicked in the gut.

We caught for another five minutes and it was down to the girls I knew and myself. I looked around and said "Annabeth chase, Thalia Grace, Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade and Phoebe. Good to see you again." I barely finished my sentence when Thalia sent a massive bolt toward my head and Bianca shot three arrows at where my chest was. I rolled tithe side and caught Zoe and Annabeth's blades with my own and got shot in the back by Phoebe.

I screamed out in pain at the force and screamed out "OWW!" I turned to the shocked girl and said "That is going to bruise dammit!" She looked at me like I was craze and said "Why is my arrow not in your back stupid boy?" She questioned me and almost spat when calling me a boy. I replied "I got my friend Leo Valdez to help me enchant my clothes." She looked at me and huffed aiming at me again and when she shot I dodged and the arrow went into Annabeth's foot. I internally let out a laugh at the girl I used to love in my world's pain. And got up and round house kicked her in the head, her crumpling on the ground. I heard Phoebe say something unladylike in Ancient Greek as she saw what she did and I slammed the flat of my blade across her face like a baseball bat and she too fell unconscious. I turned and saw a daughter of Zeus, Hades, and Atlas.

I grinned and said "Hey Pinecone face is it me or are you weaker than usual?" She screamed at my antagonizing and let out a bolt of lightning so big it almost hit me as I fled from the spot I was standing. As I got to Zoe I pointed Riptide in front of her face. She lunged foreword and I sidestepped putting my sword away while Summoning my bow and I shot her in the back of the head with a blunt arrow knocking her out.

I turned to see Thalia with a spear exactly like I remember and summoned Aegis. I didn't even flinch asI had fought with Thalia so much in my would I got used to it. She charged and I let my magic bow disappear and made riptide form when I uncapped the ballpoint pen. I jumped, dodging her thrust and came back down on it and snapped the metal tip off of it. She screamed as she saw what I did. I fainted an attack left and landed a heavy blow on her temple and smiled as she crumpled to the ground.

I turned and said "Daughter of Hades, it has been a while. Your little brother says he misses you." She looked like she was going to ask a question but saw me raise my blade and let off a volley of three arrows aimed at my eyes and throat. I laughed and sliced each one and moved with incredible speed. In a blink of the eye I had riptide at her throat and asked "do you yield?" I could see her almost say no so I nudged the edge closer to her throat and she said"I yield to Percy Jackson." It was barely a whisper but a horn blew and the crowd cheered and screamed Artemis appeared next to me and said shutting up the crowd "Percy Jackson is the first citizen of this continent to Ever beat all of my hunters in combat and won the right to challenge me at archery!"

The crowd cheered and all of the hunters were flashed out of the arena and it changed to a two hundred yard archery range. The goddess stated the rules "Each person gets ten arrows. I will shoot first. Outer ring ten points down to the center black ring which is the diameter of the arrow worth eleven points."

I nodded and we both summoned our recurve bows. She had a long silver one and mine was an almost red mahogany stained one. She summoned ten arrows and shot the first one perfectly to get eleven points. Each of the other arrows perfectly around the first, three above three below three left three right, each one touched the original silver one. She turned to me and grinned. The announcer spoke " A more than perfect one hundred and one points." I summoned ten field tips and put them in my quiver. I pulled the first one and notched it breathing in and closing one eye. I let the arrow fly and the crowd went wild, a dead center eleven. I put a hand up to silence the crowd and notched another arrow and let it fly, to the shock of everyone including Artemis the second arrow split a crack down the first and cut the arrow cleanly in half. Artemis looked at me speechless and was shocked.

I ignored everyone and shot another arrow and another. When I grabbed the final arrow the millions of people were dead silent, almost every single person could hear the string be pulled back. I closed my eye and took a deep breath and let the final arrow fly. I looked on in amusement at the reaction. Silence until a crack over the speakers, the announcer spoke " P-P-Percy Jackson's wins with one hundred and ten points." The massive amount of people were silent until I heard Nico and Leo scream "Yeah Go Percy!" I grinned at my friends and the crowd almost broke my eardrums at how loud the screams and clapping was. I looked over at Artemis who looked like she was still processing that she lost.

I stuck out my hand and said "Good ga..." She cut me off by flashing me to Olympus.


	12. update coming soon for this

Ok, I am changing this story and rewriting it. The title will be the same excet rewrite. Love you guys... And reviews


End file.
